


So It Begins

by JustMimi



Series: Calling All Princes [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, I really don't know how old everyone is to be completely honest, a little bit of background on you for the story, having a little bit of fun, think of it as an introduction, this is just the beginning, this is something different from my norm, you are shinning saotome's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: You are Shinning Saotome’s long lost daughter, in a sense. Your mother had passed away and before she died she reached out to him. So you are on the way to Japan from the United States. What could happen with the endless possibilities of princes?





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Uta No Prince Sama just borrowing them to write this series :D
> 
> Not beta'd.

You never imagined your world without your mother. She was your everything, well in a way she still is. One day when the two of you were shopping she collapsed. Later to find out that she had a brain tumor that was too large to remove. She had been suffering from migraines for years but just coughed it off to being too stressed. You were devastated when the doctor told you she had less than six months to live. Your mother just smiled and made every preparation to make sure you would be taken care of after her passing.  
  
She told you about your father, Shinning Saotome, the name he was known for in Japan. He was the principal of a creative arts school Saotome Academy and basically the founder of one of the top new boy group STARISH in Japan. It was a lot to wrap your head around. She told you the reason why she didn’t tell you was because the two of them went their own ways months before you were born. She loved him and was fine with coming back home to the States to raise you herself.  
You had mixed feelings for your father. Granted he didn’t know anything about you. One of the best kept secrets that now was in the open. He was coming to the United States to pick you up. You were moving from your life here to start a new life in Japan. By now you just felt numb. Everything was changing, your mother was gone, your father is coming, and you knew just a handful of Japanese, how were you going to survive…What if your father didn’t even speak English?  
  
You felt your stomach flip-flop in knots. Your mother’s funeral was today. You were dressed in a knee length black dress with flats. You wore a black blazer to starve off the early spring chill. Your (color) hair was pinned up in a neat bun. You stood in front of the church you attended to every Sunday with your mother. Your eyes began to water with tears knowing today was going to be the last day you walked through its doors again.  
Everyone had given their condolences and you have just gotten to a point where all you could do is nod. You had no more words.  
  
“(Name)?” A deep voice called out your name. You turned your head and came face to face with a taller foreign man. He wore sunglasses and his wild red hair seemed odd. Maybe it was his fashion. You could only imagine who he was. This man was your father; he stood in front of you wearing a black suit. You couldn’t see his eyes or expression.  
  
“Shinning Saotome?” You whispered. He gave a weak laugh.  
  
“Yes, but you can call me Saotome.” His accent was heavy and you felt yourself breathe. He spoke English almost perfectly. You could understand him. You felt yourself started to tear up. Your father must have panicked; he started speaking Japanese rapidly and looked around uneasily. You laughed a little.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m just relieved that you speak English. I was worried that you didn’t. I…”  
  
“Everything will be okay, I know your mother wrote that you don’t know a lot of Japanese. So I learned as much as I could before meeting you today. I am sorry about your mother, she was a wonderful woman. I wish I could have been there for you two. I know that things are changing fast for you but I hope you will be able to rely on me as your father in the future.” You couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like everything was going to be okay. 

  


A Week Later  
  
You finally settled down in your new home. Well it’s not really a home but a room in the Master Arts building. Not too sure why you were here but your father, Saotome, said you had to stay here. You didn’t really get a chance to spend a lot of time with your father. Well he was the principal of one of the greatest Creative Arts School, so he was busy. You figured staying here was easier for him since he was always here. He stopped by around lunch and dinner when he could so you two can get to know each other better.  
  
You hadn’t had the chance to meet anyone because of all the unpacking and trying to learn Japanese. It was coming pretty easy to you; your mother would speak it when you were younger. So in a way it was just relearning things you had forgotten.  
  
Your father was by earlier to tell you he wanted you to meet a few people. You were nervous because your Japanese wasn’t perfect and you were afraid of messing up. You were told to come out into the practice room when you were ready. You didn’t know exactly when you would be ready. You took a deep breath and just willed yourself out of your room.  
  
After walking down the hall, you weren’t sure if you were shown where the room was. But suddenly you heard music and then singing. The voices were simply beautiful. You couldn’t hear the words exactly but you felt chills and your heart being drawn to the music. Your feet began to move. The music started to become louder as you neared a room. The door was open and you looked inside.  
  
There inside of the large spacious room were seven guys dancing and singing as a piano was being played off to the side. You have seen beautiful guy before but this was on a whole new level. You watched in awe as they moved and your heart fluttered at the lyrics. Your Japanese wasn’t that spot on that you could understand the words. But still it made you feel happy.  
  
The song came to an end and you couldn’t stop yourself from clapping. You didn’t realize that you probably looked like some idiot standing there clapping like a manic and smiling from ear to ear. They all turned to you and suddenly you stopped. You bowed deeply and started saying sorry in both Japanese and English. You felt your face flush with embarrassment.  
  
“Are you (name)-san?” You looked up at your name being called and another heavy accent man talking to you. It was a tall dirty blonde haired guy, his bangs were a little different how they framed his face.  
  
“Anno…” You tried, he smiled.  
  
“The principal told us you were coming.” How did this man speak English? You were amazed. “I will introduce you to the group.” He turned to the others and spoke to them before turning back to you. “My name is Ren Jinguji, I know you are American so it’s okay to call me Ren.”  
  
“Hello Ren.”  
  
“I am Otoya Ittoki, Otoya is okay.” Said the red hair and redish-orange eyed man.  
  
“Hello Otoya-san.”  
  
“My name is Tokiya Ichinose.” Said the blue-black haired and blue eyed man.  
  
“Hello Ichinose-san.”  
  
“Masato Hijirikawa.” Said the blue haired and a blue eyed with a mole under his right eye man.  
  
“Um hello Hiji…Hijirikawa-san?” He nodded, you smiled.  
  
“Natsuki Shinomiya.” Said the blonde with green eyes.  
  
“Hello Shinomiya-san.”  
  
“Cecil Aijima, but Cecil is fine.” Said the dark brown and almost aqua-maybe-greenish-blue eyed man.  
  
“Hello Cecil-san.”  
  
“Shou Kurusu.” Said the blonde with blue eyes.  
  
“Hello Kurusu-san.”  
  
“Last but not least, she is Haruka Nanami.” Ren announced. You turned to the girl with pinkish color hair and unusual colored eyes rounding from the piano. She smiled and waved. You smiled and waved back.  
  
“Hello Nanami-san.” You shook her head and walked closer to you.  
  
“Haruka, okay.” Her voice was soft and a little unsure. You nodded.  
  
“Well now since you all have been introduced!!” A deep voice bellowed. You knew the voice but still jumped at how loud it was and your father was suddenly behind you. “I am so glad that you all have finally met.” He spoke briefly in Japanese to tell the others something. They seemed shocked and continued to stare at you. You felt like you were in the spotlight under their gazes. You tried not to shift from foot to foot.  
  
“So you are his daughter?” You heard Ren ask. You looked at him and nodded. He looked at the others and nodded. They looked from you to the principal and back again. You almost wanted to laugh. Your father continued to talk to the others as you stood there. You were unable to keep up with dynamic and how he drew out the words. You could understand the English of course. You heard bits and pieces but still couldn’t decipher what he was saying to them. Your father turned back to you and smiled.  
  
“I told them you are staying here so they can help you find your passion, you are my daughter there is something that I know will catch your passion. They will also help you with your Japanese. Just ask any of them if you need anything.” Wait what? Your passion? Ren must have understood your confusion.  
  
“Like singing, dance, acting, models, instruments, and others.” Oh okay now that made sense. You turned back to your father and nodded. 

“I’ll do my best.” You turned to everyone else and bowed ‘Please take care of me.’ You said in Japanese. They were all smiling when you stood back up. You smiled; this is going to be very interesting.  
  
‘Mom, please watch over me.’

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the beginning I will be posting additional stories into the series, so please keep an eye out. I thought I was going to do just the members of STARISH but I think I might expand on that idea lol. I will try to make each story different from the other. I have been on a role with writing, I am almost done with two "Princes" so far. :D Thank you for stopping by


End file.
